<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Game Night by AllTheFeelz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28015500">Game Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTheFeelz/pseuds/AllTheFeelz'>AllTheFeelz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Overwatch, Anal Fingering, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:01:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28015500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTheFeelz/pseuds/AllTheFeelz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The couple Jack and Gabe are part of a DnD group. During an intermission Gabe has a sinister idea that leaves Jack speechless.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Game Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Game Night</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The night is quiet with the soft sounds of crickets and toads. Occasionally, a cooing owl will stir our dark imaginations, but the bright light of the moon keeps us sane. A series of footsteps on the dirt road is the only other evidence of life in the forest. A fork up ahead causes us to halt.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Which way should we go?” Speaks a soft voice from a woman in cloaks. A short, brawny man takes a step forward and points his sword down the right path.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I vote this way.” His gruff voice resonates with the others.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“We go that way.” A wide-set creature throws his large hammer onto the ground of the left path. An argument arises amongst the group, bickering and squabbling quickly driving a grey tiefling to his wits end.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Settle down!” He yells as he approaches the front of the pack. “We will settle this with a vote. Raise your hand for the right path.” He counts four hands, including himself. “We go this way.” The half orc retrieves his hammer, reeling it back while facing the tiefling. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Paralyze!” Mid-swing the creature becomes unmoving, frozen in time. The half elf walks over, casting another spell that causes him to levitate. “Let us continue.” He begins to walk down the path. The petrified statue follows close behind, the rest of the party following after. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jeremy, I’m hungry.” A man sitting at the end of the table sighs. He closes his binders, stacking them neatly above his mess of papers. </span>
</p>
<p><span>“You should’ve eaten when we did.”</span><span><br/></span> <span>“I wasn’t hungry then.” The rest of the party groans, impatiently waiting for the new segment of their quest. </span></p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine, we’re taking a break.” A few members disband, including one specific blond. Gabriel follows him up the stairs, hoping to have a nice chat during their intermission. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks for saving me.” He states in a cheeky manner. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No problem.” They reach the top of the stairs, letting a few others pass them by. Jack takes the first door on the right, the bathroom. The Latino follows close behind, annoyed as he impatiently waits for his boyfriend to return. The house belonged to the DM, whose bedroom was calling Gabe. It was the room adjacent to the bathroom, the door was left a crack open and a devilish apparition whispered sinister pleasures. He peeks into the dark room, a sinful grin appearing on his face as he flips the light switch. Quickly, he strips to his boxers and jumps onto the unmade bed, falling squarely onto his elbow. A loud howl caught Jack’s attention from the bathroom, making a point to rush and investigate the noise. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gabe?” It was a rare sight to see. Gabe always kept his composure and loved to keep an aura of control and playful fooling. Jack bursts into laughter, adding salt to Gabe’s wound.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not funny!” A strange, sad look that Gabe has prompts Jack to come to his side, placing a hand gently on the frantic man. The touch calms him, allowing Jack to look over his arm and reassure him of his safety. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re alright, it’s not even bruised. Now, what happened to your clothes?” As if on cue Gabriel wraps his arms around Jack, pulling him to the bed and flipping their positions. A small squee escapes Jack’s mouth at the sudden movement. Before he realizes it he’s trapped under his partner. “You can’t be serious.” Jack states rather deadpan. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t find it exciting~” He lowers his head into the crook of Jack’s neck, releasing warm breaths onto his skin before teasingly licking up towards his ear. A moan boils in Jack’s throat, threatening to release and alert their friends of their misdeeds. After a year Gabe had figured out how to play Jack like a fiddle. He continues to tease the skin, slipping a hand under Jack’s shirt and massaging a pec as he does. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can’t.” Jack states with barely a voice. A knee to his groin shuts him up. The electrifying pleasure that zaps up and down his spine takes away his breath, leaving soft pants instead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then why are you getting so hard?” The wash of embarrassment leaves him silent. It was such a turn on, although he would never admit it. He didn’t have to, Gabe already knew. They’ve had sex with friends over, but never at someone else’s house. Until now, that is. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lift up your arms.” Gabe commands, sneering down at Jack with a shit-eating grin. Reluctantly Jack does as told, lifting them up just enough for Gabe to rip his shirt off. The cool air tingles his heated skin, leaving an uncomfortable feeling that is overpowered by a kiss planted on his lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack’s worries begin to melt, allowing him to indulge in their moment of lust. He licks Gabe’s bottom lip, giving him access to the other’s mouth. The wet, pink tongues battle for dominance as they frantically explore each other. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gabe’s hand snakes under Jack’s pants, gently massaging the growing hard-on through his boxers. A small moan escapes Jack as Gabe works his magic. His hips buck out of control, needing more friction from Gabe’s hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A little excited aren’t we?” He whispers into his ear. A whimper is all Gabe gets in return. Jack was lost to the pleasure, his eyes heavy lidded and laced with pleasure. Pleased with the result he takes it a notch up by wiggling the fabric obstacles down Jack’s long legs and onto the floor. His head was already dripping with precum causing Gabe’s mouth to water. Under different circumstances he would spend hours teasing and playing with Jack’s body, bringing him to the edge and back while whispering sweet nothings. The time restraint made it impossible, to Gabe’s dismay. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Prepare yourself.” Gabe hops off the bed, allowing Jack to roll to his side and slide spit-soaked fingers to open himself up. Despite the sexy image before him he had his own mission. He pulls open the drawer to the nearby desk, pleased to find his objective so easily. Two condoms and a container of lube are snatched from the drawer. His gaze strays on the image of Jack fingering himself, panting like a dog in heat. Gabe’s cock aches for attention. He undoes his pants, eager to get back into bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hands Jack a condom who shamefully places in over his dick. Gabe twists Jack onto his hands and knees before sliding two slick fingers into his ass. He relentlessly scissors Jack’s insides, earning him a few deep moans as he passes a certain spot. A third finger manages to open Jack enough for comfort. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He spills a good glob of lubricant onto his cock, happily coating it around his rock hard member. Gabe’s hips buck as he aligns them, his reserve running thin. The sight of Jack’s ass in the air while attempting to stifle his moans drove the Latino crazy. Finally he pushes in, letting them slowly adjust to the change in pressure. The pain of his stretching turns to pleasure as Jack fully adjusts to the thrusts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gabe has a tight hold of Jack’s hip, using them for leverage as he continues to pound his boyfriend. His eyes roll as the warm heat pulls him in deeper. A growing roughness boils their blood, pleased with the rough friction that continues to tighten the knot in their stomachs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eagerness consumes Jack. He takes a hold of his cock. The strange feeling of a condom on while pumping was foreign to him, but pleasurable nonetheless. He plays with his tip, reveling in the idea of Gabe’s mouth taking it in and giving a good suck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck!” Jack screams with a strained voice, cumming at the thought. The sudden tightening around Gabe’s member earns Jack a moan, stuttering his movements before continuing on at a relentless pace. He would love to release his load into the blond, having his cum slowly drip down Jack’s ass as they play downstairs. With one rough thrust Gabe cums as well, panting hard as he does. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack lets out a groan, the reality of the situation setting in as his high comes down. They swiftly discard the evidence and redress themselves. Gabe returns to the group as Jack gets a glass of water from the kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the fuck took you so long?” Asks the DM. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Had to shit, but Jack was in the bathroom. I think he’s getting water right now.” The statement causes him to sigh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re getting close to the battle, he needs to hurry up.” As if on cue Jack hurries down the steps and takes his place at the table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are we there yet?” He asks, scanning the board. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I got there.” Gabe states, bursting out laughing. A bright blush paints Jack’s cheeks as the group gawks at the Latino. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up Gabe. We’re starting the encounter.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I already finished.” He states, barely able to speak through the belly laughter. Frustrated, Jack picks up a nearby object and throws it at the man.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is wrong with you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, sorry. I’ll behave.” He whips a tear from the corner of his eye as his laughter dies down. The team becomes immersed once again in their battle and the truth of that night dies along with their characters. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>